Neverland's True Love Story, a Disney's peter pan fanfiction
by Sairahiniel SakuraAeris1497
Summary: Hook has been killed by a red-haired, fair maiden with special powers and Peter Pan seeks her out. What journeys lie before the young children when she reveals said powers and stays with him. Join Evangeline (OC) on her quest for exciting life and love with a boy who never grows up. rated K for all audiences and Peter/OC pairing.
1. Chapter 1

****Hello, Sairahiniel SakuraAeris here! Hope you enjoy my story and please review, but no bashing another's work here. Thanks. Also, I do not own Peter Pan or Walt Disney studios but I do own my OCs.****

******_Chapter 1: A Lightning Storm Duel_**

The clanking of the swords could be heard upon a ship. A beautiful, young girl was fighting a mean, old pirate captain. It was raining and storming and the wind was blowing fiercely. It blew trees almost off the ground and threw leaves wildly around the island. It was also so dark, you felt like a bat in a bucket. There were also bold thunder cracks that could be heard from far away. The only light during this storm at night was the lightning flashing in the distance and if you listened closely, you could hear shouting aboard this ship.

"You killed my parents, you filthy pirate!" said the young girl, Evangeline.

"And if things would've gone as I planned... You'd be dead too!" said the mean, old pirate captain, Captain James Hook.

Hook was able to pin Evangeline down and he raised his shining, silver hook. He exclaimed, "Any last words, my fine lass before you die?"

"I think it's you who will die today, Hook!" Evangeline shouted.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh… You're doomed!" Hook scoffed.

He raised his hook and prepared to plunge it through the girl's heart. **WHO WOULD SAVE HER NOW!?** …At the last second, the girl pulled a sneaky move… She kicked her left leg up, grabbed a dagger from under her leg, and stabbed Hook in the arm, thinking it was his cold, hard heart. But, Hook was a sneaky old pirate. He faked his wounds, screaming in pain and cursing like the true sailor he was. To finish his act, he fell off his own ship, The Jolly Roger.

Evangeline turned towards the pirates and shouted, "Do any of you want a piece of me… **DO YOU**!? Would you rather surrender to me and stay alive **OR** would you rather fight me to the death? I've already killed your captain and you know I'm **NOT** gonna show any of you cowards mercy so… What's it gonna be?"

From atop the crow's nest, high above the ship, a sailor said," You won't defeat us! You…You're just a girl! It's you who is the coward!"

"Oh really… Is that so!?" questioned Evangeline while furrowing her brow. She pulled a dagger from her pouch and threw it at the crow's nest. Every pirate on the deck ducked and the sailor above the ship in the crow's nest tried to jump but the girl was so strong that when the dagger hit, it sliced the crow's nest in half.

"Now, do any of you dare to come fight me or will you just surrender?" Evangeline stated. The pirates were so afraid and shocked that they jumped off the ship, screaming and cursing. Evangeline lifted up her bandana and grabbed her trusty fairy friend, Terrence. "That could've gone better, couldn't it, Terrence?" the girl asked.

The fairy nodded "yes".

"I thought so." She said. They jumped into a dinghy boat and sailed to the island nearby. That island was called Mermaid Lagoon.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: The Destiny of the Golden Locket_**

When the young girl, Evangeline and her fairy friend, Terrence stopped on Mermaid Lagoon, Evangeline took her sword and put it on the ground. Then she took her golden, heart-shaped locket off and tied it to the sword.

She told Terrence clearly, "Okay Terrence. Here's my plan… I will leave my locket and my sword in the sand and if my vision is correct, a young boy with a fairy friend will find my sword and locket, and then he'll return it to me. I know it sounds stupid but my vision stated that whoever found the two items will be my true love. I also saw that the fairy of this boy looked female... I know that you want to find a girl one day, right Terrence?"

Terrence blushed and nodded "yes".

"I thought so." Evangeline said brightly. "Come along, Terrence. We got to get back to the Indian village. Princess Tiger Lily has probably been so worried about me that she probably sent out a search party." Terrence laughed a little and so did Evangeline then the two set off to go back to the Indian village.

Little did they know that someone had stopped on that little island not so long ago after they left. Not long after they left, a young boy and his female fairy friend arrived. The boy's name was Peter Pan and the female fairy's name was Tinkerbell.

" Well, Tinkerbell. It seems like someone got rid of Captain Hook before I did. I heard that she goes by the name of Evangeline… Evangeline, I've always thought that was a pretty name for a girl. Oh, but who am I kidding, I don't wanna like any girls… except for you, Tink." Peter said as he scoffed.

Tinkerbell nodded with a pleased look on her face. Then, Tinkerbell noticed a gold shine in the sand. She went down near it, then she beckoned Peter to come near her.

"What is it, Tink?" Peter asked.

Tinkerbell pointed at the sand and tried to pull something up out of it, but it seemed as though the object was **WAY TOO** heavy for her to lift.

Peter decided to give it a try, "Let me do it, Tink. It's way too heavy for you."

Tink stamped her foot at the air and gave Peter a pouty face, knowing that he thought she was too weak to lift the object. After a couple of tries, Peter finally got the object out of the sand. He looked at the object very curiously, trying to picture who would leave it there in the sand.

Peter exclaimed, "Maybe the sword is Captain Hook's and this… uh… necklace belongs to… now who would have a pretty thing like this? Could it be Princess Tiger Lily's… no, she's an Indian princess. She wouldn't wear this. What about the mermaids of Mermaid Lagoon?! It might belong to one of them. No… I've never seen them wear this before. Then who could have worn this necklace before it ended up here? It couldn't have gotten here on purpose. Wait a minute! This sword doesn't belong to Hook. It looks too feminine to be his sword. Although, he does look like an ugly girl."

As Peter was trying to ponder who the necklace and the sword belonged to, Tinkerbell saw a bit of writing on the locket, covered with sand. Tinkerbell yanked on Peter's shirt collar and tried to smudge off some of the sand that was on the necklace. She was able to rub the sand off two of the letters, 'EV'. "EV… EV, Evangeline! The sword and the necklace must belong to Evangeline! That's it; we've found the two objects that will lead me to her. Come on, Tinkerbell, Let's ask Tiger Lily and the mermaids where Evangeline might be." Peter shouted. Tinkerbell nodded her head in approval and the two set off for Mermaid Lagoon.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3: Finding Evangeline_**

Peter and Tinkerbell decided to start looking for Evangeline at Mermaid Lagoon. They were going to ask the mermaids if they had seen Evangeline. The mermaids were combing their long, beautiful hair, sitting under waterfalls, or even playing music using sea shells. Peter played his wind flute to signal his arrival. The mermaids quickly rushed to a huge rock in the center of Mermaid Lagoon before he landed.

Peter landed and greeted the mermaids, "Hello ladies." The mermaids were so excited to see him. "I have a favor to ask you all. Did you hear that Hook is dead?"

The mermaids looked at each other while cheering, "**YES! WE HAVE. THE OLD CAPTAIN HOOK IS DEAD! HOORAY!**"

Peter continued, "Well, I also heard that a girl named Evangeline killed him. Here's my favor: I only ask that you tell me of Evangeline's whereabouts or location. That is my only favor and that is all I ask of you girls."

At first, none of the mermaids answered. "Oh come on. Please tell me where she is. I really need to know where Evangeline is." Peter exclaimed.

Finally, an orange-haired mermaid with golden seaweed in her hair explained, "Well… Peter. I don't know where Evangeline is exactly right now but, last time I heard about her, she was staying with Princess Tiger-Lily. And don't ask me how I know, I just do."

"Thank you so much, ladies. You are lifesavers. I gotta go, bye!"

The mermaids continued talking and doing their usual primping in front of the water after he and Tinkerbell left. "Well, Tink. We're so close to finding Evangeline now. All we have to do is talk to Tiger-Lily and Evangeline is as good as ours."

Peter stated. Tinkerbell had never seen Peter this excited ever since he decided to bring Wendy, John, Michael, and Jane Darling to Neverland on one of his greatest adventures. She quickly decided that always trying to get Peter's attention tired her out and from here on out, she wouldn't harm this Evangeline girl if she and Peter fell in love. After a few short moments, Peter and Tink landed in the Indian camp, which is where Princess Tiger-Lily and the rest of the Indians live. Tiger-Lily was practicing with her spear when the villagers crowded around Peter and Tink. She ran as quickly as a deer to greet them.

Her father, the chief also greeted them. "How! Chief Flying Eagle, You return back to us. Why have you come?"

Peter explained, "I'm looking for a girl, but I need to speak to Tiger-Lily privately, please."

The chief ordered, "Oy! You two, take Chief Flying Eagle, Tiger-Lily, and… uh, Little Floating Leaf to my tent. They have to speak privately."

"Yes, sir." The two Indians said as they prepared the tent.

As soon as the tent was ready, Tiger-Lily, Peter, and Tinkerbell went inside. The same two Indians stood outside the tent while Peter and Tiger-Lily talked.

Peter questioned Tiger-Lily, " Princess Tiger-Lily. Do you know **ANYTHING **about a girl named Evangeline? Can you tell me where she is, please?"

For the first time in her life, Tiger-Lily spoke real English. "Indeed, I can." Tiger-Lily stated.

Peter almost jumped off of the log he was sitting on. He exclaimed shockingly, "Y-Y-You can speak E-E-English!?"

Tiger-Lily said, "Yes, I can."

"How and when did you learn English?" Peter asked in awe.

"Well, I learned when you first came to Neverland which was 3 years ago."

Peter couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't know Tiger-Lily, a young Indian princess could speak English because he thought she only spoke her Native language. "Sorry, I was a little shocked there. Let me repeat my question… Can you tell me" Peter started to ask, (before suddenly getting interrupted by Tiger Lily.)

"Where Evangeline is… Yes, of course I can, Peter."

"Well then, where is she, Tiger Lily?" Peter asked.

"Evangeline is at a spring near Mermaid Lagoon. She's probably fetching water and food for her sister and the whole Indian village." Tiger Lily explained.

Peter became shocked again and asked shockingly, " Wait! Wait! Wait!... She's got a sister?!"

"Why yes, her younger sister is Angeline and both of them live in this village." Tiger Lily said.

Peter asked, "Just curious, how did they come to live here?"

Tiger Lily explained, "Her parents lived and raised them here, near this village. Hook killed her parents years ago so to get revenge, she killed him and she and her sister have lived here ever since."

"WAIT! Hook killed her parents!? That black-hearted pirate is worse than I thought… I'm sorry, I was just shocked there." Peter thought aloud.

"You're alright." Tiger Lily assured him.

"I can find her at the spring, right? Are you even sure she's there?" Peter asked.

Tiger Lily exclaimed, "She'll be there. Trust me, she goes there ever couple of days and she even came back here and told me she was going." Peter thanked Tiger Lily and he and Tinkerbell were on their way to the spring near Mermaid Lagoon.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4: Meeting the girl, Evangeline_**

While Peter flew around Mermaid Lagoon, which was near the spring, he heard beautiful singing. He followed the noise and saw an orange-haired girl with blue eyes, wearing pirate's garb. He and Tink hid behind a bush and watched the girl's every move. She was fetching water and talking to a male fairy, and she was also singing.

Peter thought, "She's working for Hook, no doubt! He probably hired her to search for Tink, the Lost Boys, and I. Tink and I have to capture her, before she can go back to Hook." Peter waited a moment, then whispered, "All right Tink, we have to capture the girl before she and her fairy can go back to Hook. Are you ready?"

Tinkerbell shook her head and showed Peter the necklace. She thought that the girl might be Evangeline and the fairy must be her partner.

"Don't be silly, Tinkerbell. That girl couldn't be Evangeline. She's wearing pirate's garb." Peter whispered. Tinkerbell still insisted that Peter should ask the girl if the necklace belonged to her.

Just then, a small blue-jay flew down and perched on Evangeline's hand. "What news do you have for me this time, Cloud?" Evangeline asked. The small bird chirped in her ear. "Pirates… kidnapped my sister, Angeline and Princess Tiger Lily… and took them to Skull Rock?" Evangeline translated aloud.

Tinkerbell looked at Peter as if she was saying, "Her sister's name is Angeline, just like Evangeline. This is the one, Peter."

Peter scoffed and continued to listen. "I have to go rescue them right away. Good work, Cloud. As a reward, you get to eat these blueberries I picked just for you."

Cloud ate the berries, but the bird shared with Evangeline's fairy, Terrence. Evangeline was still trying to take off her pirate disguise.

"She's gonna make a break for it. Tink, now's our chance. We have to strike now. **CHARGE!**" Peter shouted.

Tinkerbell waved her hands and head as if she were saying, "Don't do it Peter!" "AHHHHH!" Evangeline screamed. Tinkerbell flew over and grabbed Peter's shirt collar, trying to pull him off her. Terrence grabbed the shirt collar as well and Cloud poked Peter in the neck until Peter shooed him away.

"You filthy pirate! You're trying to help Hook find me which means, you won't escape from me!" Peter angrily exclaimed.

"I'm not a pirate! It's a disguise." Peter looked into her eyes and saw she was telling the truth but, also saw that her eyes looked beautiful.

He then thought for a minute, "Wait a minute, there are **NO **female pirates in Captain Hook's crew. It must be a disguise."

He then helped her back to her feet and apologized for his behavior. Then he asked, "Sorry about that; I really thought you were one of Hook's pirates…What's your name?"

"My name's Evangeline and I already know yours. You're Peter Pan, right!?"

"Well, yes. **HOLD UP!** You said your name was Evangeline?"

"Yes, you're correct."

Peter couldn't believe his eyes and ears. He was speaking to Evangeline, the very same person that killed Hook. "Well Evangeline, I have a question to ask you if you're not busy." Peter said.

"All right, what is it?" Evangeline sweetly asked.

"Well, I was wondering if this locket… is yours."

"It is! That is undoubtfully mine, Peter."

"Are you sure, the only letters printed on here is 'EV' and the rest are covered in sand."

"If you don't believe me, open the locket and you'll see for yourself who it really belongs to."

Peter hesitated for a minute, thinking that the necklace was a beacon for hook or an item containing a magic trap that would make him and Tinkerbell become captured. But, he took a deep breath and unlocked the necklace. He saw something: It was a photo, engraved in the necklace of Evangeline, her sister Angeline, her father Chowilawu, and mother Pandora. He looked up at Evangeline, and then back down at the picture and realized three things, 1: The necklace belonged to the girl, Evangeline, who stood before him, 2: he remembered Tiger Lily said Hook killed Evangeline's parents and that to get revenge, she killed Hook, and 3: She was wearing her pirate disguise, which she used to trick Hook. Peter apologized to Evangeline and offered to put her necklace back around her neck and return her sword.

She explained to Peter everything that Cloud had told her, "My messenger bird, Cloud has told me that Hook's men have captured Tiger-Lily and my little sister, Angeline and has taken them to Skull Rock. I have to hurry and rescue them."

Peter grabbed her arm as she tried to fly away and said, "Hold on. I'd like to come with you. Surely I can be of some help to you because I won't let you go alone."

Evangeline smiled and nodded "yes". The two called their companions to their side, grabbed their weapons, and set off for Skull Rock together.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5: A Pretty Good Team_**

As soon as the group arrived at Skull Rock, Evangeline could hear voices.

"Alright Princess and Evangeline's little sister. Here's the deal: Just tell us where either Peter or Evangeline is hiding, and we'll let you go. If you don't tell us, we'll drown you."

Evangeline's sister, Angeline (a small 9 year old girl with black hair in Indian style pigtails, brown eyes, tan skin wearing a red deer-skin dress with a green sash, moccasin boots and a white feather on a blue Native American headband) triumphantly shouted, "Tiger-Lily and I will **NEVER** tell you where they're hiding. That I promise you."

"Very well… **BOYS!** Throw them in the water."

Evangeline and Peter had to act fast. "Oh Cloud." Evangeline whispered. She whispered in the bird's ear and Cloud flew away confidently.

"What did you tell that bird to do?" Peter asked suspiciously.

"I just told him to distract the pirates while Tinkerbell and Terrence use my dagger to cut the rope that's binding Tiger-Lily and Angeline." Evangeline explained.

Evangeline handed her dagger to Terrence and Tinkerbell and told them to cut the ropes that were binding Angeline and Tiger-Lily. The two succeeded in cutting the rope just enough to where Angeline and Tiger-Lily could escape to freedom while the pirates were distracted by Cloud. Meanwhile, Cloud was charging towards the pirates to peck them in the head and neck to distract them while Evangeline and Peter grabbed the girls. Tinkerbell, Terrence, Peter, and Evangeline succeeded in freeing and rescuing the girls while Cloud kept the pirates busy. The group stayed behind a rock, laughing at the pirates as they tried to swat at Cloud. Cloud flew away seeing Evangeline give him a "thumbs-up" hand signal. But, one of the pirates pulled out a pistol and as the bird flew over the rock, he shot the bird down.

Cloud plummeted to the ground and landed at Evangeline's feet. "Cloud, are you okay? Cloud…No, Cloud stay with me! **CLOUD!**" Evangeline cried.

Angeline, Tiger-Lily, Terrence, and Tinkerbell bowed their heads in sorrow and Evangeline jumped into Peter's open arms, sobbing as if her heart had been broken. A moment later, Cloud moved one wing and chirped weakly. The group stood over the bird, relieved that he was alive and well.

Evangeline exclaimed as she hugged the bird, "Oh Cloud, you're alive!"

The bird chirped in pain and Evangeline could see that the bird had a broken wing. The pirates heard the bird chirp and the group speaking, so they came up to the rocky cliff to investigate. Evangeline and Peter grabbed their swords, called their fairies to their side, and asked Tiger-Lily and Angeline to stay behind and look after Cloud. Peter and Evangeline fought the pirates head-on while Tinkerbell and Terrence guarded the two from behind. Evangeline saw a pirate throw a dagger at Peter and shoved him out of the way, while she stopped the dagger in mid-air with magic and sent it flying back to the pirate who had thrown it. Peter had seen it with his own eyes! He rubbed and blinked his eyes many times, thinking he was dreaming. This was one of Evangeline's secret: She was secretly a young witch, just like her mother and she had the exact same abilities and weaknesses that her mother had. She had also seen the blade coming because of her foresight abilities, which gave her the power to see the future before it happened. There was **ONE **drawback to this; she couldn't see **COMPLETE** visions and most of her visions were bad and very few were good. But it was also a good advantage for her because if she saw the future before it happened, she could change the vision's events.

She and Peter continued to fight the pirates until they drove them off. Evangeline went to check on Cloud and the girls and she and Peter realized they made a pretty good team in battle.

Peter asked Evangeline in awe, "How did you stop that blade?! I don't understand. It's like you knew it was coming before I did and you also stopped it in mid-air… I just don't get it. How did you do that?"

Evangeline paused for a moment, and then explained, "I am secretly a young witch. My mother was the cross between a witch and a mermaid and I have all of her abilities. I stopped that blade with a freezing time spell and then sent it flying back to the pirate who threw it. Everything I say is true, I assure you."

Peter looked at Evangeline, then at Tiger-Lily and asked, "Is this true Tiger-Lily?"

Tiger-Lily nodded and said, "It may seem crazy, but she speaks the truth." Tinkerbell and Peter looked at each other and had to come to realize that what the two were saying was true.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6: Staying the Night at Hangman's Tree_**

After Peter and Evangeline returned Tiger-Lily home, Peter took Evangeline and her sister to Hangman's tree for dinner and to meet the Lost Boys. Peter called out, "Lost Boys… Fall in!"

The boys introduced themselves by name and greeted Evangeline. The first was Slightly.(He was the leader when Peter was out of the house.) Next was Nibs, Third were the twins, fourth was Cubby, and last but not least was the youngest and the quietest, Toodles. They greeted Evangeline and even respected her, just like they would as if she were their own mother. She thought they were very obedient and kind and Angeline fit in with them just fine. Evangeline thought that maybe they could make Angeline a Lost Girl.

She knew the boys must be hungry, so she started to make dinner. She made chicken broth soup and used bread from the Indian camp as a sort of spoon to eat the soup with. Peter watched her cook and was amazed by her ability to act like a real mother.

He asked, "So, Evangeline… if I may call you that. I have a question for you."

"You may ask me any question, what is it?"

"Who taught you how to act like a mother and cook like one?"

Evangeline stopped cutting vegetables and looked up at the ceiling. Peter chimed in, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Evangeline didn't and continued cutting vegetables and cooking the soup. As soon as it was ready, she told Peter to call the boys. Peter called out, "**BOYS! SUPPER, COME AND GET IT!**"

The boys ran as fast as their little legs could carry them to get at least one taste of Evangeline's soup. They all said, "We'd like a bowl, please."

They were treating her with respect and they even used manners. She poured each of them a bowl of soup and gave them two pieces of bread. She gave Tinkerbell, Terrence, Peter, Angeline, and herself a bowl of soup as well with two pieces of bread each. They all sat down in a circle in front of the bear-skin bed in the room and started to eat. As soon as they had a taste of her soup, they were asking for more when they ran out. Everyone was impressed by her cooking and she was just relieved that no one thought that the soup was nasty or disgusting.

"Oh! I forgot to answer your question, Peter. Well, my mother taught me how to cook, clean, and act like a mother. Turns out it's just my instinct to take care of others like my mother took care of Angeline and I." Evangeline chimed in.

Peter thought for a moment and was satisfied with her answer. He was actually very impressed that a girl her age could cook, clean, protect, and take care of others the way she did. He protected the Lost Boys of course, but not like she protected her little sister and Tiger-Lily. After supper, Evangeline tucked the Lost Boys in bed and turned to look at Peter.

"Well, Peter I guess this is where we part. Thanks again for your help on Skull Rock. My sister and I have to go back to the Indian village… I guess this is good-bye. I'm sure I'll see you again. Good-bye, Peter Pan."

Just then, Peter grabbed Evangeline's arm and gently pulled her down. Then he explained, "If I may, Evangeline. I don't think it's safe if you go out there alone, no matter how strong you are. I know you can take care of yourself, but I'd like you to stay the night here and then just leave in the morning. I assure you that it will only be for one night."

Evangeline thought for a minute, but then started to warm up to his request. "Very well, Peter. I will stay the night."

Peter was over- joyed that she was staying, even if it was only for one night. "I have one question if I stay… where will I sleep?" Evangeline asked.

Peter thought for a minute then said, "You may sleep in my room; you can even sleep in my bed."

"Oh, but Peter. I couldn't take your bed. I think I'll be fine if I sleep on the ground. I'm actually quite used to it."

"I insist, Evangeline. After all, it's just a bed."

"What if we shared it instead?"

"SHARED IT!?"

"Yeah, we could just do half and half. You on one side of the bed and me on the other."

Peter started to think, and then said, "I had never thought of that before. All right, we'll share it. It's a deal!" The two shook hands and then went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7: Peter Pan Marries Evangeline_**

After that one day, Evangeline decided to stay longer and just go to the Indian camp to tell Tiger-Lily she was staying with Peter and that she was safe there. Tiger-Lily quickly understood and let her stay with him. Eight days passed and Evangeline became quite fond of Peter. She had clearly fallen in love with him and would do just about **ANYTHING** to make sure he and the Lost Boys stayed alive, even if keeping them safe meant sacrificing her own life. One day, Peter had gone out of the house, before Evangeline woke up. He and Tinkerbell went into the forest and found the prettiest, brightly-colored red rose bud that they had ever seen. Peter inspected the rose, just like an English man would if he were buying a diamond wedding ring for a fiancé.

He told Tinkerbell, "Well Tink, I have to make a confession… I love Evangeline and I wanna marry her. I can't live without her and neither can the Lost Boys. They need a mother and I need a wife. I have never seen a young girl like her before and I probably never will if I let her go. I want to love and protect her because after all, she had to lose both of her parents to a scoundrel like Hook and I couldn't even imagine what she felt like when she watched it happen before her. I'll just use this rose and some vines to make a ring. Then, after she's done with her gathering and she comes home, I'll present this ring to her and ask her to marry me. Oh, I hope she says yes."

Tinkerbell smiled and gave Peter a "thumbs-up" hand signal. When Evangeline, Terrence, and Cloud went out of the house, Terrence found a water lily at the spring where Evangeline and Peter met and started to make a ring for Tinkerbell. He wanted to marry her. Evangeline and Cloud watched him work patiently on the ring and grinned at each other.

Evangeline confessed, "I do love Peter. I wonder if he loves me back. Oh, I wonder if Tinkerbell would accept Terrence's proposal, if she loves him too."

Cloud listened and nodded "yes", which meant he was saying that Tinkerbell would accept the proposal. When Evangeline returned home,

Peter was waiting at the door for her, with the ring in his hand. "Evangeline, may I speak to you for a minute?" he asked.

"Of course, Peter." Evangeline replied.

The two sat on the bear-skin bed to talk and Peter spoke first. "Evangeline. I know that I met you only 8 days ago and that you've only been here for a week. But, you know what I think you are from what I've seen and heard… I think you're beautiful, intelligent, talented, kind, gentle, and motherly. You've cared about these boys ever since we met and you and I both know that you've grown attached to them. I have never heard about you or seen you until that one day at the spring. I don't know if you would accept this proposal from a guy like me, but… Will you marry me and become the mother of the Lost Boys? It would sure make us all happy. I've been rejected twice by two women and I don't know how much I can take. Please accept because I'm in love with you. That's the truth."

Evangeline turned away from him and blushed. She thought about it for a moment and when she didn't answer for a while, Peter said, "I can understand if you are confused or shocked by my sudden proposal and I would clearly understand if you say no or need time to think…"

"No, Peter. I don't need any time to think. It was just so sudden for me… Gosh, no one's ever asked me to marry them or stay with them for that matter. My answer is… Yes, yes I'll marry you because I'm in love with you too." Evangeline tearfully exclaimed.

Peter put the ring on her finger and gave her a kiss on the lips. Her lips were so soft that Peter could kiss them **EVERY** day. The Lost Boys cheered and congratulated Peter for successfully proposing to Evangeline. Terrence then flew over to Tinkerbell to marry him. Tinkerbell wasted no time in hugging him and accepting his proposal. The next day, Evangeline told Tiger-Lily and the mermaids all about what happened that night. All of them were happy for her, but especially Tiger-Lily and Angeline. For the next few weeks, everyone prepared for the wedding. Tiger-Lily fixed a dress which was made of white deer skin. (The dress was originally Evangeline's mother's wedding dress.) Evangeline tearfully thanked her for fixing the old dress and flew back to Peter's hide-out with it. Angeline asked the mermaids to find jewels at the bottom of the ocean to use for wedding rings and for wedding decorations. The mermaids found green emeralds, red rubies, blue sapphires, and some gold and silver. They also found white pearls and diamond shards. Angeline thanked the mermaids and took the supplies to Tiger-Lily, so that they could make the decorations and jewelry. After they had finished all the work, they started setting the wedding up, at the spring where Peter and Evangeline first met.

A week later, the big wedding day had arrived. Evangeline was wearing her mother's old wedding dress and veil with her own brown Indian boots. She was carrying wildflowers, which Tiger-Lily and Angeline had found and picked in the woods. Tiger-Lily and Angeline were wearing dark brown dresses which were made of dark deer skin. They had a red feather in their hair and were also carrying wildflowers. Evangeline suddenly gasped, almost like she had forgotten something

. Angeline asked what was wrong and Evangeline said, "May I speak to Tinkerbell for just one minute, please? It's really important."

"You have a few minutes, so just go… but hurry back before Peter sees you!" Tiger-Lily warned.

"Don't worry, I will!" Evangeline shouted as she ran away.

She made it to Tinkerbell's tree and asked if she could speak to her. Tinkerbell heard her shout her name and approached her. She was wearing a little white dress made out of white cloth that Evangeline said she could use and was also wearing a jeweled ring with a small veil attached to it on her head.

"Tinkerbell, I know that you don't like other girls taking all of Peter's attention but, I had to ask… why me? Why didn't you attempt to hurt me or send me away? I don't get it… Why?! I just wanted to ask that and that's all."

Tinkerbell whispered in Evangeline's ears. "You didn't attempt to send me away or hurt me… because… a human girl saved your life… when your light was going out… and saved Peter's life when he was… about to be killed… by Hook?" Evangeline translated aloud. Tinkerbell looked at her tearfully, knowing that they were very much alike in one way: They **BOTH **cared about Peter and would sacrifice their own lives to save him.

Evangeline hugged Tinkerbell the best she could and commented, "You look beautiful in that dress. It suits you very well." Tinkerbell blushed a little and told Evangeline in her fairy language that Evangeline looked beautiful as well.

A moment later, the wedding began. Tiger-Lily and Angeline arrived with Slightly and Nibs as they walked down the aisle. Slightly and Nibs were wearing bow-ties made of vines and cloth over their normal clothes. Everyone else was sitting Indian style in rows, while making an aisle in the middle, to separate the two groups. The mermaids sat on their rocks, watching the two get married. They were a little secretly jealous that Peter picked her over them but, they were happier for her than they were jealous. Then everyone stood up as Evangeline came down the aisle. She looked so beautiful in her mother's dress and Peter looked her in the eyes, thinking that she was so pretty. He held out his hand and she took it, without hesitation. Tiger-Lily's father, the Indian chief was going to say the verses, based off of what Peter had heard and seen in London when people got married.

The chief exclaimed, "Brothers and Sisters, we are gathered here today to join this couple in a union of love and marriage. Chief Flying Eagle and Red Wildflower will now recite their vows."

Evangeline spoke first, "Peter, you took me into your home, just so you'd know I'd stay alive and be safe. You cared for me and loved me for who I really was… and for that I thank you. I need a person who is brave and kind… I need you. I promise you that I will love and protect you and the boys even if it means sacrificing my own life to do it. I love you and I will marry you, right here and right now."

Peter explained, "Evangeline, You are kind, gentle, and motherly. You're everything that I've dreamed of. You're the girl that I've been searching for my whole life ever since Wendy and her daughter Jane rejected me years ago. But, that's all in the past and right now, I wanna focus on the future. I will always love you and never leave you. I love you too and I will marry you here and now."

The chief said, "And now that that's done… Red Wildflower, do you take Chief Flying Eagle to be your mate, in sickness or in health, till death do you part, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And Chief Flying Eagle, do you take Red Wildflower to be your mate, in sickness or in health, till death do you part, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce this couple husband and wife… you may now kiss the bride."

Peter and Evangeline kissed a passionate kiss of love and continued to kiss until everyone stopped cheering. As they walked down the aisle, People threw flower petals in the air and cheered for them. Tinkerbell and Terrence were flying down the aisle, getting flower petals dumped on them as well. Now, there were two married couples in Neverland that day; Evangeline and Peter and Tinkerbell and Terrence. Everyone traveled to the Indian village, where a great feast was being held. The brides and grooms sat in the middle of the Indians. There was roasted deer, elk, cheese, bread, and even pies and cakes, and so much more. Everyone went to bed with full stomachs and happy hearts that day. That night, Evangeline started to have a vision. In it, she saw that Hook was alive, but wounded. (She hadn't killed him like she thought she did.) There was a flash of light and she saw him pour poison into a drink that was meant for Peter. There was another light flash and she saw herself drink the poison, knowing its deadly consequence. She then saw herself collapse and drop the glass. Peter ran to her side as she died from the poison. Peter laid her on the bear-skin bed, kissed her on the lips, and then started to cry. Evangeline awakened with a gasp and started to cry. Peter woke up hearing her sobs and asked her what was wrong.

"Nothing's wrong Peter. Just go back to sleep."

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. It was just a nightmare."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No, just go back to sleep. I'll be fine. Really, nothing's wrong." Peter went back to sleep and Evangeline stayed up for a while until she finally fell back asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8: Using Her Real Powers_**

The next day, Evangeline told Tinkerbell, Terrence, Tiger-Lily, and Cloud everything. They warned her about never letting her guard down when it came to Hook. She wanted to tell Peter but, thought it would be better if she finished her fight with Hook on her own. She went to the spring to gather berries, fruit, and water and then rushed back to the house. She knew Peter was with Tinkerbell scouting the island and that Angeline and the Lost Boys were playing games in the woods. She sat down and decided to rest. She slept for what seemed like hours and noticed that the Lost Boys hadn't returned home. They would've been home before 5 o' clock in the afternoon, but, they hadn't returned yet.

Evangeline feared the worst and shouted their names, "SLIGHTLY! NIBS! TOOTLES! CUBBY! TWINS! ANGELINE!"

After a while, she had no luck. But all of a sudden, she heard a scream for help, "**HELP! SOMEBODY HELP US!**"

Evangeline looked over at Terrence and they decided to investigate the noise. Evangeline heard the scream again and it sounded just like Angeline's voice. She hid behind a tree and watched for a moment.

"Get away from my brothers…you… you… you filthy pirate!" Slightly shouted.

The pirate had already grabbed Tootles and started to violently shake him, to see if he would reveal Peter's location out of fear. Slightly and Nibs grabbed the pirate's arm and Angeline hopped onto his back. Cubby and the twins grabbed the pirate's legs, in an attempt to trip him, without injuring Tootles. When Evangeline saw the pirate throw Cubby, the twins, Slightly, Nibs, and Angeline off of him and raise a dagger to Tootle's throat, she couldn't take it anymore.

As the blade got closer to Tootle's throat and the Lost boys pleaded with the pirate not to hurt him, Evangeline unleashed a magic spell while shouting "FIRE!" The pirate took the blast and was thrown up against a tree. Tootles fell and Angeline caught him. Evangeline warned the others to get back while she took on the pirate herself.

The pirate shook his head groggily, as if he had been knocked unconscious. "Gee… what was that for?!"

Evangeline stared at the pirate and explained, "Let me tell you something. You think you can hurt my kids and get away with it? No, because I'll be there to protect them at all costs and whatever means necessary. You won't get away from me and I'll make sure that you pay for what you've done. WATER!"

She unleashed a blast of water out her hand and it knocked the tree and the pirate down. She smirked and then walked away. But, this fight was not over yet. The pirate grabbed another dagger from his pocket and lunged at Evangeline.

"LOOK OUT!" Cubby shouted.

Evangeline had already seen it coming before Cubby did. She used a freezing time spell on the pirate and then used a possession spell to make him drop the blade. The pirate gasped and panted heavily, as if he was out of breath. The Lost Boys gasped and Angeline smirked. Evangeline grabbed the blade and held it to the pirate's throat.

Then she exclaimed, "I saw that coming. You mess with them; you're gonna have to deal with me. If you want them, you're going through me first."

"With pleasure!" The pirate leapt toward Evangeline but, she dodged his attack. He started attacking faster, but she kept dodging him. " Why won't you hold still?! Just give up already!... Fine, I'll finish this fight with one attack." He raised his blade and was above Evangeline's head. He struck downward, but she dodged once again.

"No, now I'll finish this for good, WIND AND WATER COMBINATION!"

She unleashed a great power and the pirate took the blow. He landed against another tree and collapsed.

She took his blade and grabbed him by the hair, exclaiming, "Don't you underestimate me, you scoundrel! I'm not that naïve, stupid, little girl that you once had to fight. No, I've grown and I've learned how to fight and kill that crew of yours. I will protect my family from people like you who want to hurt and use them for your own evil purposes. I will warn you once and ONLY ONCE! DON'T YOU **EVER** TOUCH OR HURT MY KIDS AGAIN OR ELSE…I PROMISE YOU THAT I WILL KILL YOU ON THE SPOT RIGHT NOW! **UNDERSTAND!?**"

"You couldn't do it then and you can't even do it now. After all those years of pain and hate that you went through, you can't even defeat a pirate crew after you yourself killed the pirate captain in one sword blow. You know what you really are: You're afraid and weak… just like your stupid, naïve, dumb parents who couldn't even kill one pirate!"

"**MY PARENTS AND I ARE NOT WEAK!**"

Evangeline used another possession spell on the pirate and made him collapse to his knees until she finally shouted, "You honestly believe that I'm gonna give you mercy after you and Hook destroyed my life?! You don't know what power I possess, so don't take any risks or chances with me during a battle, you filthy, murdering, lying thief!" The pirate surrendered and couldn't even look Evangeline in the eye. "Now run back to your crew before I kill you right here, RIGHT NOW!" Evangeline yelled angrily.

The pirate grabbed his sword off the ground and ran off. Evangeline stared at him angrily but finally calmed down. She decided to take the group back to the hide-out so she could make dinner and put the supplies and food away before Peter and Tinkerbell got home.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9: Evangeline's Sad and Dark Past_**

After an hour or two, Peter arrived home along with Tinkerbell. The Lost Boys ran to him and told him all about the pirate that tried to hurt Tootles, Evangeline's brave stand, and the powers that she herself possessed. Peter looked at them in awe, thinking it was brave and courageous of Evangeline to put her own life on the line for the ones she cared about. Evangeline had already started putting fruits and vegetables in the baskets that they belonged in but, she hadn't started making dinner yet. As she was organizing the food into the baskets on the bear-skin bed, she saw something: She saw Tootles getting threatened with a knife from that pirate that fought her that day. Then, his face changed to look like her deceased mother and father's faces. It was too much for her, and it hurt her so bad that she started to weep.

Cubby heard the cries and saw Evangeline shaking in pain. He told Peter about what he had seen and Peter went over to her, to see if she was okay. He grinned at her as she peeked from behind her hands. Then Peter pulled her close to him and let her cry. As she continued to sob, the Lost Boys, Angeline, Terrence, and Tinkerbell came over to comfort her. Peter patted her back and hugged her, thinking that doing so would help. Slightly was the first to speak while she cried.

"Evangeline… don't cry. What's wrong, mother?"

Evangeline sat up and looked at Slightly with sad, red eyes. She dabbed her eyes and exclaimed, "I'm fine, Slightly. I just…saw something terrible in my mind. It was like a nightmare, but I was awake."

Peter stared at Evangeline and asked, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Evangeline looked down at the floor for a moment, and then said, "Yes… I'll tell you all my real past, and why it fills me with anger and hurt."

"What do you mean, Evangeline?" Peter asked suspiciously.

"Well, I'll start this story a couple years before Angeline and I were born. My mother was a witch; a very pretty one indeed. She was also part mermaid; that's why they don't try to drown me. My father lived with the Indians and was a great warrior brave. He met my mother after a pirate injured him on a cliff overlooking Mermaid Lagoon. She told me the whole story and I remember it clearly… She was practicing her magic when my father came to the lake, injured. My mother hid in the water, but my father had already seen her: 'It's all right', he told her, 'and I won't harm you. I'm an Indian brave, and I don't harm innocent creatures unless it's necessary for my survival.'

She came out of hiding and appeared before him; a very elegant, young, sea woman with orange hair, blue eyes, a curvy, delicate, petite body adorned with an emerald green tail, ruby red shells over her bosom, and my golden locket (without my name on it) around her neck.

He looked at her in awe and asked her her name and she responded while she healed his wounds with a flask full of water with healing properties, 'I'm Pandora and you must be Chowilawu.'

'How did you know that?!'

'I forgot to mention that I'm a special mermaid; a witch to be exact. But, I don't harm innocent creatures either. I find it very uncivilized to harm anything unless it's necessary for your survival…

'Interesting…'

'I must ask a favor of you.'

'What is it, Pandora?...You look pale and frightened, so what's wrong?'

'Can you help me?'

'Of course. You healed me of my wounds… what is it that you want?'

'Hook is after me and he knows of my powers… I only ask that you take me into your Indian village. I promise I can protect you all.'

'All right, you may come…But, wait! You're a mermaid. You'll die if you leave the water.'

'You forget that I am a witch as well. I can perform a spell which can make me able to live outside of the water… I've left the water before to explore the island so I'll have no problem doing it again.'

'Alright, then come with me. I'll guide you there myself.'

She cast her spell and gracefully stepped onto the sand with her own pair of human legs but as soon as she took her first step forward, she suddenly collapsed. My father caught her and she exclaimed, 'I forgot to mention that I haven't left the water for many years, so I can't walk all too well.'

'I'll carry you back then.' My father lifted her into his arms, with her relaxing against his bare chest, and carried her to the village.

Hook thought she had died so he left Mermaid Lagoon and its mermaids alone. Soon afterwards, my mother married my father and they began to have plans to have children and raise a family. I was born first and I was everything like our mother; looks and all. My sister was everything like our father. We were both beautiful, kind, gentle, and intelligent but I was considered to be the braver and more motherly child while my sister was the shy and immature child. My sister may not remember this story, since she was only a baby… but, when I was 6 years old, Hook attacked our family one night. It was a peaceful, quiet night and my sister and I were upstairs, asleep."

"My mother was knitting and my father was sharpening his spears, in front of the fire. They heard a knock at the door and they thought it might be Tiger-Lily or one of the Indians. But when they opened the door, Hook burst in and grabbed my mom by her beautiful, silky, orange hair.

He banged her against the wall and shouted, 'Where are your children?! I know you're hiding them.'

She got back up to her feet and bravely said, 'I don't know what you're talking about, Hook. You can't prove I have kids and even if I did… I'd never tell you where they are!'

"I was watching from the stairs and I almost screamed or cried because I didn't want to see her get hurt like that. Hook grabbed her again but this time, as he raised his hook to her, knowing she wouldn't reveal our location, my father tackled him and grabbed a spear from the wall. He held it to Hook's neck but, he was too strong for our poor father. Hook threw him off and as he prepared to plunge his shining, silver hook through our father's heart, my mother wouldn't allow it.

She cast a spell, '**FIRE!**' The burning blast smacked into Hook and sent him flying into the wall. My mother ran to our wounded father and was able to heal him enough to where he could still stand. Hook groggily recovered from the blast and grabbed a spear from the wall. He lunged and grabbed my father by the neck. He asked if my father had any last words and my father said he did have some.

He explained, 'This is not over, Hook. My daughters will avenge me and when they do, you'll regret ever laying your hands on me or my wife.'

As Hook raised the spear above his head and my father closed his eyes, prepared to be killed.

My mother screamed 'no!' and ran in front of the blade. I heard a crunch noise but, instead of my father getting stabbed, my mother took the blow by throwing herself in front of him. Hook smirked as he lodged the spear through my mom's stomach. My father and I gasped and Hook left, taking the spear that he killed my mother with. She glanced at us one more time before she collapsed. My father held her in his arms and I tried using a healing spell to save her, but nothing was working."

"My mother smiled at me but, tears were just rolling down my face.

I screamed as her eyes started to flutter shut, 'No, Mom! **MOM!** Please **DON'T** die! I need you and I can't live without you! Just, Please hold on!'

She gasped at me as her eyes opened. She handed me the item she was sewing and inside it was her most treasured item: her golden, heart-shaped locket, but when I looked at it, my name was engraved on it. Then she gasped, 'Evangeline, you could live without me for a whole day and still survive. I want you to know something, my precious daughter: **DON'T** you ever let your guard down when it comes to Hook. Be brave because… you're strong. Do this one request for me my darling… Protect your sister, your father, the Indians, and the mermaids of Neverland. They'll need you very soon. (Groan)… I know you'll do great things… with your power, Evangeline. (Groan)… Chowilawu, my sweet husband, protect the girls and teach them all they need to know. They'll need your guidance.'

"My father and I made our promises to her and she smiled happily. After a while, she was losing her grip on our hands and she was exhaling, for the last time. I knew she was dying, so I screamed. I threw myself on her after she didn't respond to me and I started to sob. My father was weeping into his knee and was also patting my back. After my father and I buried her that night, I promised that I would not tell my sister the truth until I thought she was ready. That's why I kept the truth from you, Angeline. I didn't want to upset you. You and I both loved her but, she was all you had. You considered me your mother instead of her and that made you forget who she really was. For that, I'm sorry I lied to you. You're my sister and I should've told you sooner."

Angeline patted her sister's leg and said, "It's okay, Evangeline. You were only trying to protect me, that's all."

Evangeline smiled and then said, "Well, I'm glad you understand. But I'm pretty sure you remember what happened to Father."

"Oh, yeah… he died an awful death."

"Well, I guess I should tell that story too. We had a small vegetable and fruit garden in front of our old house, before we lived in the Indian village. Angeline and I remember this very well… I was going to make soup for dinner and I told my dad to pick a few vegetables while I boiled the water. He picked two sets of four vegetables and handed them to me. I cut them up while he was picking a fifth vegetable. After I cut up all the vegetables he gave me and put them in the pot, he was still looking for a fifth vegetable.

I shouted, 'How long do you need to pick one more vegetable?!'

'I need you to be patient, my precious daughter.' He replied. My sister and I laughed because he needed to "patiently" find one more vegetable."

"Just then, from behind a bush, Hook was behind our dad with only a silver hook and a sword in his hand. He started to sneak up from behind our father.

My sister shouted, '**LOOK OUT, DAD!**'

Our dad grabbed his spear and blocked Hook's attack. I told Angeline to get down until I said the coast was clear. I held my hand outside the window, ready to launch a spell if needed. My father was fine until he got distracted when Hook showed him the weapon he killed our mom with. My dad became scared and sad when Hook pointed at the weapon. Then Hook got him when he was at his weakest and killed him too.

Angeline got up and screamed, '**DADDY! NO!**'

I told her to get back down and take cover. As our dad stood, wounded up against the outer walls of the house, I launched an attack. '**FIRE!**' I shouted.

It almost hit Hook. Then I launched a second attack, '**BLIZZARD!**' I screamed.

It hit Hook but after he was hit, he escaped. My sister and I ran down to the yard and as soon as he saw us, he collapsed. Angeline held him in her arms while I tried to use a healing spell on him. But, once again… my healing spells weren't working. I didn't understand why…why my healing spells were working. It turns out that the wounds were too hard to heal and that my power was simply not strong enough."

"Angeline screamed while I pleaded with our father not to die but he held my hand, handed me his spear and whispered softly in my ear, 'I love you and your sister very much… At least I will be with your mother soon. I'm coming for you, Pandora… (Groan)… goodbye my children… (Groan)… you have made my life a joy to live… I am proud to be called your father… (Gasp)… (Groan)…'

He loosened his grip on my hand and fell unconscious as his eyes fluttered shut but, he wouldn't wake up. Angeline shook him and screamed his name, until she leapt into my arms and started to cry. I held her and wouldn't let go unless she told me to. From that day until now, I have always been considered to be Angeline's mother." Evangeline was ready to cry again, but she stopped herself from doing so after Peter put his hand on her shoulder.

Then Evangeline continued, "After that… I decided to get revenge on Hook by disguising myself as a female pirate. Angeline and Tiger-Lily begged me **NOT** to go but when I told them not to worry and that I had a plan that would work… they agreed to help me find items that would help me with my disguise. Some of the Indians offered to go out and find the stuff I needed to make a dress. I made pants from some black cloth, made a corset with green cloth, and found a red bandana near Mermaid Lagoon. One of the Indians found a gold earring and a puffy white shirt. Another found red-and-black striped cloth, big black boots, and a sword. I assembled the disguise and showed everyone. To finish it, I used my magic to change my appearance from my beautiful orange hair, blue eyes, and pale pink lips to black hair, brown eyes, and blood red lips. I also changed my body figure and skin tone, as well as my name and age. I told the Indians and my sister to keep my identity and plan a secret, just in case Hook had his suspicions. I knew that the boat never left the island it was on, so I tried to think of a way to get on the ship. I saw some pirates coming my way, so I acted like a lost woman who had fallen out of the bushes, or in my point of view… my hiding spot."


	10. Chapter 10

******_Chapter 10: Three Months in the Life of a Pirate Woman-Evangeline's Story_**

"Like I had planned, they saw me fall and I realized my acting was good, so I told them the lie that I was fighting Peter Pan and that my crew had been killed. They ganged up on me, threatening me by touching me in a way that was really disturbing. I warned them not to touch me but, they wouldn't stop. Without using my magic unless I wanted my secret to be revealed, while at the same time protecting myself, I punched one of them in the face to teach the rest a lesson. They seemed to like my courage, so they took me aboard the ship , without the captain's consent… I spent 3 days on the ship after meeting the pirates in the woods and I soon realized that the crew was falling apart. Mr. Smee thought that Hook was insane… so without warning, he told Hook that he should stop searching obsessively for you and that he should also stop making the crew suffer by doing the crazy things he did. Hook became angry so, he chased Smee around the ship. To help Hook out and act like I was on his side, I tripped Smee and made him fall. Hook almost got him but, Smee jumped into a small dinghy boat and rowed away.

I told Hook, 'I wouldn't have let him get away like that… I would have killed him on the spot.'

He replied, 'Thanks for helping me catch him. He can be an idiot sometimes… I've never seen you before. What's your name, girl?'

'That all depends… tell me your name.'

'Well, you are a feisty thing… alright my name is Captain James Hook.'

I acted like I had heard of him… so I exclaimed, 'Oh… you're the Captain Hook!? It is an honor to be in your presence. I've heard so much about you… but I pity you. You've never been able to completely capture Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, and the Lost Boys and Peter has… made you lose your hand by feeding it to the crocodile… Alright, you answered my questions so now I'll answer yours. My name is Jill and I'm about 24 years old. My captain and crew have been killed by Peter Pan and he tried to hurt me, since I was a woman. I tried to fight him, but he ran away before I could finish him off… so I came to your ship, thinking that you would accept me into your crew since I hate that little scoundrel. But, your men attacked me so I hit one of them as a warning to the others because I felt threatened. So they asked me to come aboard the ship, without your permission. Please don't hurt them … but I really want to join your crew, if you'll let me.'

He told me, 'Well, anyone who hates Peter as much as I do can gladly be accepted into my crew… Welcome aboard the Jolly Roger!' I knew that my plan would go smoothly from there."

"I attempted to kill Hook 3 times in the next 3 months and as my mother always said, 'the third time's the charm.'… and she was right. But to get to my need for revenge to succeed… my plan didn't go as smoothly as I had hoped. I almost got caught twice. The first time I attempted to kill him, I had him but, I was almost caught by the pirate working on patrol duty. The second time, the pirate had seen me but, didn't recognize me… so he told Hook. Hook warned that if anyone on the ship was caught sneaking around, they would be a likely suspect. Finally the third time, I was patrolling the ship when a pirate on duty caught me and warned me of Hook's orders."

"I lied to him, 'I have strict orders from the captain to be the one on patrol duty… you can rest for the night. I'll guard the captain and the ship.' He was so naïve that he agreed to my demands and willingly let me take over his patrol duties."

"This meant that without people protecting Hook, he was an easy target for a secret assassination. I almost had him that time, the blade just over his head… but the pirate on patrol duty had seen my face in the room and shot a bullet from his pistol, which got my hand and smashed the bedroom window. Hook heard the blast and woke up, quickly grabbing his sword. I grabbed my blade and I threw one of my small pocket knives to kill the patrol pirate and dueled Hook with the blade."

"I pushed Hook back and ran out his room to fly up near the crow's nest. He woke up all the pirates and they tried to capture me, but they never caught me. Finally, I revealed who I really was by taking off my bandana, which revealed my orange hair and by changing my skin tone, eyes, body, and facial features back to what they were originally.

Hook then exclaimed, 'I knew something was fishy about you, Evangeline. Now, you shall die.'

I yelled, 'I don't plan to die today, Hook. But you will!'

I lunged at him in anger and as we fought, the pirates attacked me. I fought them all off until Hook was the last pirate left to fight.

Hook and I dueled until I cried, 'You killed my parents, you filthy pirate!'

Hook then stopped my sword blow and said with a smirk, 'And if things would've gone as I planned… you'd be dead too.'

I pushed him back and swung my sword violently, until he knocked me onto my back and asked, 'Any last words, my fine lass before you die?'

'I think it's you who'll die today, Hook!' I triumphantly exclaimed.

He scoffed in my face and explained, 'Ha! Don't make me laugh… you're doomed.'

He raised his shining silver hook over his head and prepared to plunge it into my chest. I had a back-up plan in case that happened. I waited for the right moment, kicked my left leg, grabbed a dagger from the pouch on my leg, and stabbed Hook in his cold, hard heart. I knew I had killed him for good and had gotten my revenge. He cursed in pain and yelled and finally, fell off his ship into the icy, ocean storm waters below. His crew couldn't believe it and they ran like cowards after I asked them to surrender and they refused. I took off the bandana and took Terrence out. We talked as we jumped in a dinghy boat and rowed to the shores of Mermaid Lagoon, where I left my sword and necklace behind as a test to see who would find and return those items to me. After that, I went back to Tiger-Lily's village… where I told them the joyous news. She and my sister decided to go on a hunting trip, while I gathered fruit and water. I went to the lake to heal my wounds, take off the disguise, and gather the food and that's how I met you. And then we married and of course… we're raising the Lost boys and our fairies, as well as protecting everyone else from Hook's men. But, it still brings me pain to see that Hook's men will never stop in their search for us… that's why I work so hard to protect this family from outsiders. But I'm scared that one of these days, Hook will kill all of us… I **COULDN'T** BARE IT A SECOND TIME TO WATCH YOU **ALL** GET HURT… I JUST COULDN'T!"

Evangeline started to cry again, so Peter held her once more. The Lost boys, Angeline, and even the two fairies clung to the both of them until eventually, Evangeline calmed down.


	11. Chapter 11

******_ Chapter 11: Secret Hide-out and Special Training_**

The next day, Evangeline had a surprise for the whole family. She brought them to the underground areas of their hide-out, using only Tinkerbell and Terrence's light to see down there in the dark.

"What are we doin' down here, Evangeline?" Cubby asked.

"Well, I have a surprise for all of you. Gather around… very good. Now, as you all know, the pirates are looking for our hide-out… right?"

They nodded in agreement.

"What they don't know is that I created a special hide-out for us in case of an emergency or if the pirates find the above-ground hide-out. Welcome to the new hide-out!"

She opened a door using her magic and let everyone walk in. The inside of the hide-out looked like the original one, but it was a lot larger (because of the extra space underground) and it had nicer-looking furniture and **MOST** of the food Evangeline gathered everyday was stored down there.

Peter questioned, "How did you create this place and even store most of the food and water down here?"

"I would gather as much food and water as we needed on the surface and the extra supplies and well, I started storing them down here. I also made the wood furniture from scratch and used deer and bearskin for the blankets and rugs."

Slightly exclaimed, "This is very smart and cool of you… Thanks so much, Evangeline."

"You're welcome, Slightly."

Everyone continued to look around until Evangeline called them all back up to the surface. They did as she commanded and she led them to the spring near Mermaid Lagoon, the same place where she and Peter first met.

She explained, "I've brought you all here because I will teach you all some sword skills, as soon as I duel your father, Peter. I challenge thee to a sword duel! En Garde!" Peter drew his sword and the fight began.

Evangeline and Peter dueled hard, either person not giving up without a fight. Tinkerbell and Lost Boys watched in awe but, Terrence and Angeline were so certain that Evangeline would win. After a while, it looked as though Peter would win and that Evangeline was in the nitty-gritty. But in reality, Evangeline had the upper hand (considering she could use magic). She used the spell 'blizzard' on Peter, which made him cold. Evangeline was able to knock the sword out of Peter's hand and was able to defeat him in a matter of minutes. The Lost Boys and Tinkerbell were shocked and couldn't believe about what they had witnessed. There was one question that came to their mind: How could a girl, who was clearly the same age as him but not the same gender, weight, height, etc. as him, beat him so easily in a sword duel when he has been undefeated for years? Evangeline assisted Peter into getting to his feet and gave him a loving embrace, congratulating him for being her most challenging opponent.

She then exclaimed, "Lost boys… could you, Tink, Terrence, and Angeline go gather some food and water while Peter and I talk alone?"

"Sure, all right men. Move out!" Slightly ordered.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12: Evangeline's Foresight and Peter's Concern/Hook's Return_**

Evangeline led Peter to the waterfall that she stood under when they met.

Peter gained the courage to ask Evangeline this, "Darling?"

"Yes, Peter. What's on your mind?"

"One thing is troubling me about you and I have to ask… are you happy here?"

"Of course. I have you and the boys. What else could I possibly want?"

"Well, you said you had a nightmare a few nights ago and I wanna know what you saw."

"Unfortunately, I can't reveal to you what I saw… but, I will give you a hint: 'Love will be shown in its purest form, through the grieving eyes of a boy and only poison from a greedy man will separate them forever. Until True Love's Kiss saves them, they will NEVER again be together. ' This is the vision I saw."

"VISIONS?! What do you mean by visions?"

"Vision- (noun) something seen in a dream or trance. Parapsychology is a vision in which an image or series of images are seen in a dream or trance, often with a religious, revelatory, or prophetic significance. Far-sightedness is the ability I have in which I can see and anticipate future events and developments. Shall I be quite clear, Peter Pan? I have the upper hand over the pirates because of my foresight. I know when they'll strike, where they'll strike, who they will strike, and so much more. I'm really a force to be reckoned with."

Peter drew in a long breath and shockingly exclaimed, "When you talk about it that way… you really want revenge and you'll do just about anything to get it. Even if it means sacrificing yourself to get what you want. Ahhh!"

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I'm fine." Peter grasped at his left shoulder and Evangeline bent down to see what it was, even if Peter wouldn't let her.

"You're wounded. Did I do this in that last battle? I'm so sorry."

"Don't blame yourself, I'll be fine, ahhhh!"

"Let me help you, Peter."

"No, I'll be fine."

"I don't care how fine you claim you are, I'm gonna help you heal this wound before you bleed to death or it gets infected. Just sit down here and relax while I bring some water and rags to you." Peter did as she asked while she fetched water and rags from her pouch.

In the sunlight, Evangeline looked radiant, almost like an orange-haired angel or a red cardinal. As she walked to him, Peter saw her and thought he was dreaming. She walked slowly towards him, her hair blowing in the breeze and the flower petals around her creating a curtain of love. Her face and body shimmered like shards of diamonds or gold. When Evangeline sat down beside him and grabbed his arm, his daydream about her stopped and he acted like his normal self. She then asked him to take off his shirt to get to the wound.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna use a special enchantment song on your wound. It'll help your wound heal quicker and it will probably bring some comfort to our hearts if I sing it for you… unless you don't want me to."

Peter waved his arms hysterically and shouted, "NO! Sing for me… sing! Sing! Sing!... ahem. I mean, sing for me, please. I think your voice is lovely."

"Very well, then…

Heal this wound with all your might, heal our hearts as we beat as one.

Take the pain away from our sight, the tears and grief will fly away.

Sing, the healing song, all those who hear it.

Sing, the healing song, of love and care.

I know what lies before me; those who listen will be healed.

All at once, your pain will fly away, now that I'm with you…

all right, it should be healed now."

Peter felt for a scar or a closed cut but, the wound was completely gone… almost as if it didn't exist. "What was that spell? It worked tremendously."

"My mother taught it to me. She called it the 'true love's healing song'. It fits the mood because she told me to only use it for the people I loved and cherished and told me to keep it a secret from others."

"You said the other night that your parents were natives from Neverland?"

"Right. My mother was a witch and a mermaid while my father was an Indian brave. When my parents wanted to have children, they came to the human world. Hook attacked us…"

"While you and your sister were here in Neverland. Why did Hook want you and Angeline?"

"He wanted to use me because of my powers. He thought that if he raised us on his own… he would have another chance at being a good man. However, he was just as greedy as the other pirates, and his greed and hate for you and me led to his demise. After my mom's death, my father would make us go back and forth between Neverland and the English countryside to make sure my sister and I were safe from Hook's grasp. I still continue that plan now, even though we don't leave and then return to Neverland so instead, we live in just one place."

"What makes you keep on fighting these pirates on your own… when you know the odds are against you?"

"I guess it's because I know that my parent's wishes and courage live inside me. They were once dormant but now, they have awoken and made me into the woman I am today."

"I guess I don't have that kind of courage…"

"No, no you don't. But you do have an adventurous kind of courage that only you can obtain from adventurous experiences. That is the reason I married you, because you were just as willing to help innocent people and were just as courageous as I was." Peter got up from the log he was sitting on and held a worried Evangeline in his arms, like a father holds his son.

"Evangeline, I want you to know that if the pirates ever do find us, I want you to know that I will **NEVER** let them hurt you again. I would give up my own life before I saw them hurt you the way they did when you were a girl. I'm never gonna leave you because all I wanna do is protect you from greedy men like them." Peter said with quivering lips and with tear-filled eyes.

Evangeline could see this and kissed Peter on the lips before he could cry. He kissed her back and they embraced beside the waterfall for a long while before the Lost boys, fairies, Indians, and Angeline called for them to come back to them. Peter and Evangeline grabbed their things and flew to them. Meanwhile on the Jolly Roger, a pirate on duty saw a strange figure appear from the water. He held his gun at the ready, thinking the shadow was Peter Pan, the crocodile, or the octopus. But, the figure started to cough and breath and the pirate recognized the figure to be their captain, Captain Hook! (Evangeline had not killed him after all however, he was seriously injured from their last encounter.)

The pirates assisted him into getting back onto the ship, rejoicing that he was still alive. They explained that Peter had married Evangeline and that they were in their hide-out, asleep. He told them, "Men, I'll take my revenge on the girl by getting to Peter. Set a course for Peter's hideout. We'll kill them with my secret weapon."

"**HAIL CAPTAIN HOOK!**" The pirates chanted.

Back at Peter's hide-out, Evangeline had the same vision that she had on the night after her wedding. She tried not to wake up Peter, but she couldn't take it anymore. She screamed in terror again and woke up Peter with her sobs and screams. Peter held her in his arms while she jumped into his open arms, sobbing and shaking with fear.

He reassured her, "Don't cry, you're all right. You're safe in my arms. I won't let those pirates or those visions of yours hurt you. Evangeline, please don't cry."

But, Evangeline just couldn't stop. She feared that Peter was gonna die even though the vision clearly stated that she would die herself. She couldn't tell him or else he'd drink the poison for her. But what could she do so that both of them survived? She was so confused and scared. Peter continued to hold her until, she eventually cried herself to sleep. He still continued to hold her even after she had fallen asleep. He cried himself, feeling sorry for her because she had to go through all that pain, sadness, fear, and anger. He quickly dried his tears, before he woke up Evangeline and went back to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter 13: Evangeline's Prophecy Comes True/Hook's Poison_**

The next day, Evangeline told Tinkerbell, Terrence, and Cloud about the nightmare again, just like she had done before. They told her not to worry about it and when the time came, to do what the vision asked. Peter went out of the house to chop up some fire-wood for the fireplace while Evangeline and the Lost Boys went exploring around the island, with the Indians' protection.

Evangeline decided to gather food and water with Cloud, Tinkerbell, and Terrence's help. Once they got back and Evangeline started putting food away, Hook was able to sneak at least one hand in the open window. He took out a small vial of poison from his pocket and carefully administered a drop into a cup full of water, which was a drink that was meant for Peter when he returned home. Evangeline stopped unpacking and sensed his presence but before she could stop and capture him, he had already poisoned the drink and ran off. She started freaking out because if she drank it before Peter got back, she'd already be dead and he'd be heartbroken. But if she let him drink it, he would die. **WHAT COULD** **SHE DO?!** (What would she do? She could just throw the drink out but, then the other half of her vision wouldn't come true. She had to make it happen.) Just as she grabbed the drink and started to hyperventilate to Tinkerbell, Cloud, and Terrence about what she should do with it, Peter walked through the door with the firewood.

He seemed thirsty and grabbed the drink from Evangeline.

She ran to him and shouted, "Don't drink it, Peter! It's bad drinking water. It was my fault so; I'll go get you another one."

"Evangeline, it's fine. I don't see anything wrong with it."

As he raised the cup to his lips, Evangeline shouted, "**DON'T** **DRINK IT,** **PETER!**"

"Evangeline… what's gotten into you? Are you sick or delusional?! It's fine I said already."

"But I don't want you to drink it!"

"Why… is there something wrong or is there something that you're not telling me?"

Evangeline tried to think of how to explain what she had seen to him, but she knew that she had to let the vision happen on its own so; she started for the cup of water. "Give it to me, Peter!"

"Evangeline calm yourself or I'll have to restrain you."

"Peter, please just give it to me!"

"Tinkerbell, Terrence! Hold her down… what a lunatic I picked for a wife. I come home, thirsty for a drink and my own wife starts telling me not to take a sip. And she won't even tell me why! **SUCH FOOLISHNESS IN** **THIS HOUSE NEEDS TO STOP! **I thought she was better than this!"

Tinkerbell and Terrence held her just barely and when they saw her chance to take the drink from him, they let her go. Evangeline ran towards the table, snatching the drink from Peter before he could take a sip. She gulped the whole thing down, until only a few drops remained. (Peter was now furious!)

He screamed, "You stupid girl! **WHY DID** **YOU DO THAT!?** You've got a lot of explaining to do, Evangeline!"

Tinkerbell and Terrence told Peter to calm down, but he started yelling at them too. Tinkerbell looked back at Evangeline and gasped. "What, what are you looking at, Tink?" Peter questioned.

Evangeline looked at him with red, puffy, tear-filled eyes that started to flutter shut. Evangeline dropped the cup with the leftover water spilling out onto the floor while she tenderly grabbed her forehead as she gracefully collapsed to the floor.

Peter looked at her sadly and screamed, "Evangeline!... oh no! **EVANGELINE!**" He caught her before her head hit the floor with a bang.

He held the innocent girl in his arms and shook her lightly, trying to wake her up. Tinkerbell looked at her with empathy, knowing what she was going through since the same thing happened to her two years ago. Terrence looked at Evangeline, his eyes were filling with tears. He was sad because he didn't want his female master to die.

Evangeline's eyes opened and she looked at Peter. "Evangeline, what happened? Are you alright?"

Evangeline coughed and then hoarsely explained, "The vision… it came true the way I wanted it to. The water that I took from you, Hook poisoned it while I was unpacking the food and water. I tried to stop him but, I was too late because as soon as I tried to figure out what to do with it, you came through the door, thirsty and tired."

Peter started crying. He tried to hold back his tears, but they just kept streaming down his face. "NO! I'm so sorry Evangeline. I didn't mean to yell at you like that. Please forgive me! I promised I'd protect you and I still intend to, just please forgive me. I'm… so sorry!" Peter bawled.

"I've already forgiven you, Peter Pan. But, it doesn't matter now, because I…I'm gonna…"

"Don't talk like that! **DON'T **YOU DARE TALK LIKE THAT! Please Evangeline, just hang on. You can still heal yourself with your healing song… I'll even sing with you… Heal this wound with all your might…heal our hearts… as we… beat as one… sing the… healing song… of… love and care. "

"Peter, stop, it's **NO **use! That spell won't work for wounds that involve poison. Just give up."

"**NEVER!** I'll **NEVER** give up on you. Just please hang on."

Evangeline grabbed Peter's arm and whispered into his ear, "I'll **NEVER**… forget the fairies, the Lost boys, the Mermaids, the Indians, Cloud, Angeline, but most importantly… I'll **NEVER**, **EVER** forget you, Peter. I love you and couldn't live without you. But, you gotta hurry and save our sons, Tiger-lily, and your sister-in-law. Tell them I love them and that you and I will always be a hero. Avenge me by killing Hook. Do this for me, Peter… please promise me."

"I promise, I'll do anything."

"Good that's…(groan)… that's glad to know. Thank you for all of our adventures. Thank you…thank you…thank you…(GROAN)… (GASP)." They hugged before Evangeline breathed her last breath.

Peter held his now dead wife in his arms. "No, NO, NO! EVANGELINE!... (Sob)… Evangeline please… I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. Please come back! PLEASE COME BACK… **DON'T **LEAVE ME!... **EVANGELINE!**"

He carried her over to the bear-skin bed nearby and delicately placed her body on top of it. He kissed her passionately on the lips and kneeled on the other side of the bed.

"I'm so sorry, Evangeline. It's my fault that you're dead and It's my fault that you gave up so easily. Those boys can't know what I did or else they'll kill me… Oh GOSH! This is my entire fault!"

Peter collapsed face-first into the bed and started to weep. Tinkerbell and Terrence went back to the door of their tree-trunk home and Terrence noticed Tinkerbell crying. He held her in his arms and asked why she suddenly started to shed tears. She claimed that she should've done more so that she could save both Peter and Evangeline's life. She felt that she didn't live up to her promise to protect whatever Peter loved and cherished. She felt it was her fault that Evangeline was dead. Terrence told her that he knew that this would happen and that he blamed himself too for her death but that the one who took it more harshly was Peter.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chapter 14: Peter's True Love's Kiss/Evangeline's Dream and Resurrection_**

Peter looked at Evangeline through his sad, red face and rubbed her arm tenderly. He then began to weep again. Meanwhile, Evangeline was in a dark void of space. She knew she was dead but then, she saw a light and it called out to her saying, "Evangeline, dear! Come here!"

"Mom?... MOM!"

Evangeline ran towards the light and saw the figure of her parents, floating in the sky above her.

The Mother, Pandora exclaimed, "You have done well ever since we died. We've been watching you very closely and you have clearly improved on your skills. You gave up your life just like I did for a mere mortal however, you don't belong here just yet."

"The father, Chowilawu interrupted, "Your mother's right. You don't belong here with us just yet. You still have to protect Neverland from Hook and his pirates."

"But, I'm dead. I do belong with you."

Pandora and Chowilawu looked at one another and then the woman exclaimed, "You don't belong here with us because you have forgotten about a legend that I never told you about but wanted to tell to you and Angeline."

"What legend are you talking about?!"

Pandora cleared her throat and then explained, "The legend is called 'The Kiss of the Pure-Hearted Lover' or simply as 'True Love's Kiss'. The legend states that a boy named Urchin who loved his girlfriend, Leah so much that he wanted her to come back to life after she drank a deadly poison for him, kissed her on the lips and when she saw her dead family and was sent back to her body, she was revived from the poison. It can only be used on people like you, only on people with a pure heart. A pure heart is one in which this person would sacrifice their own life to anyone, no matter who they are to save many lives. You have that pure heart, Evangeline. Peter also has a pure heart, an innocent, childish heart I must add. Peter kissed you after you died and if you and him still love each other… that kiss can bring you back to life. But however, there is a catch to it. The spell may be powerful and effective but, it can only be used once on one person. "

"But, I want to be with you and father!"

"Evangeline, my sweet, sweet daughter. In time, you will see us again but, for now you must remain alive to protect Neverland. Your mother and I must remain here since we are not needed anymore. Even though you need us, you will always be able to contact us in your dreams and visions. We both love you so much, Evangeline. Now… GO BACK!"

"I love you too, Mom and Dad! I'll avenge you by killing Hook and I'll protect Peter, my sister, Tiger-Lily, and everyone else I care about! GOODBYE UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN!"

Evangeline's spirit floated back to her body, which was still lying on the bear-skin bed. A green light surrounded her body and she breathed deeply like a newborn baby breathing for the first time. She slowly hopped out of bed and saw Peter crouched beside the bed, weeping his poor heart out.

"Peter, darling… why are you crying?"

"It's my fault you're dead Evangeline! I'm so sorry… please forgive me!"

Evangeline smiled and then put her hand on his shoulder, "Peter, I've already forgiven you. Now please stop crying and let's save those boys and girls of ours."

"But, you're dead. I want to save them but, I can't leave you."

"But Peter… I'm alive again! LOOK AT ME!"

Peter dried his tears on his sleeve and looked at Evangeline. He crouched even further to the ground and questioned, "Evangeline? Is it really you?"

"Yes, it's really me. This is no fantasy or illusion. Pinch yourself in the arm if you still doubt me."

Peter did as she asked and he exclaimed, "Oh Evangeline! I was so worried that you were gone from me forever!"


	15. Chapter 15

**_Chapter 15: Peter and Evangeline's Rescue and Happy Endings_**

Peter and Evangeline embraced and Tinkerbell, Terrence, and Cloud, drying their tears too joined in the long, passionate embrace. After a while, Evangeline started to get worried about the others.

"Peter, The Lost Boys, Tiger-Lily, and Angeline are in danger! We've got to help them!"

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go!" The two called their friends to their side, grabbed their weapons, and flew to Hook's ship like the wind.

Meanwhile, Hook was gloating over the defeat and death of Peter Pan and Evangeline. Angeline at one point could sense Evangeline's presence as being dead but now, it felt like she was alive again. She didn't even get upset when Hook claimed she was dead because she knew the truth.

Hook was still gloating with his men until he finally commanded, "Make them all walk the plank!"

The pirates set up the plank and made Angeline walk off first. She did but, was saved by Peter while Evangeline snuck on the ship and hid in the crow's nest. Peter flew Angeline to the crow's nest while he distracted the pirates.

They tried to tie him up and shoot him down but Hook insisted, "No leave him to me! He's mine!"

Peter and Hook fought a bloody duel while Evangeline cut the ropes to free her boys, friend and sister. Evangeline then started to duel with the other pirates until she had defeated them all. She seemed to want a bigger challenge so, she helped Peter fight Hook. Peter had knocked Hook down and as he flew away, thinking it was all over… Hook tried to harm him with his shining silver hook.

Evangeline knew that she had to do something so she used a forbidden power that her mother told her to use only in an emergency. "WATER, FIRE, WIND, EARTH, AND SPIRIT POWER COMBINATION! ENGAGE ON HOOK!"

A giant orb of all of Evangeline's powers went flying at Hook, causing him to go flying into the ocean. Evangeline was certain that blast would make him so weak that he would probably drown and die.

She and Peter embraced while the pirates retreated and rowed in a dinghy boat to look for Hook. The Lost Boys cheered, Tiger-Lily and Angeline embraced and then, everyone joined in a big embrace, thinking Evangeline for her help.

Then Peter asked, "What made you come back to life, Evangeline? She was being bombarded with questions that were in need of answers so, she knew she would eventually have to tell them.

She then explained just like Pandora did, " There is a legend called ' The Kiss of the Pure-Hearted Lover' or just simply 'True Love's Kiss'. The legend states that a man named Urchin who loved his girlfriend, Leah so much that he wished she would come back to life kissed her passionately on the lips after she had drank poison to save his life. She became revived from death and was brought back to him from the dead. The legend also states that the spell will only work on two lovers with a pure heart. Peter and I you see… have a pure heart. A pure heart simply means that we would sacrifice our own life for someone else, no matter who they are to save many lives. This is what brought me back to life but, there is a catch to it. Even though the spell is powerful and effective… it can only be used once on one person. The reason it brought me back was because Peter and I still loved and cared about each other. Now that the questions are answered and Hook is gone… who wants to eat a nice hot meal at our house?!"

As Evangeline walked the boys back to the hide-out, Peter smiled genuinely at her and followed behind slowly. The next day, everyone was relieved that everything was back to normal and that Hook was gone. Everyone slept in and when they woke up, Evangeline had already cooked and laid out a nice, piping hot breakfast on the table for them all to eat. After breakfast, Evangeline went back into the woods to gather more food, after she passionately kissed Peter goodbye before walking out the door.

You may think that it was a 'happily ever after' ending for the two of them but, they had many more adventures to come… adventures that you could only imagine. Well, it seemed like happily ever after for them for a while and it was going to be like that for a long time. Hook was gone and so were his men, so no one felt threatened by him. Evangeline had finally found and started to raise a family, alongside Peter. Tinkerbell and Terrence were happy together and they even thought about starting their own family. Evangeline still thinks about her deceased parents and her traumatic encounter with death, which almost cost Peter his life too but, she still thinks about how she was saved by the legend's kiss and thinks about all the good memories of her life. She wishes to be with her parents again but, she knows that Neverland needs her first. A girl who can have magic abilities and visions of the past, present, and future and meets her future family and husband because of it is really a sight to behold.

** THE END!**


End file.
